Desired
by EdwinaLockhart
Summary: this follows on from Marked, but has nothing to do with Betrayed or the other books, other than it contains the same characters, this is about Aphrodite and Zoey trying to fight for the leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons


**Desired**

**CHAPTER **ONE

The conversation between me and her had been very awkward. After all we hated each other. This was the second time we had been genuine with each other. The other we had argued, she had grabbed my wrist, and threatened me. All I knew is that I couldn't be overthrown like this. She might be the leaders of the Dark Daughters now.

But not for long.

After all I am Aphrodite, in myth, a goddess of beauty, and some degree of intelligence, of course I am much more intelligent than the original Aphrodite. What does Nyx see in Zoey anyway? She can't be High Priestess material. She hasn't got the looks or the brains, the only thing she does have, is the fact that everyone, including Neferet, thinks she's so _special_! Attention hog.

It was time I planned her demise.

"Plan my demise!" exclaimed the very _special_ Zoey Redbird.

It was at this time I realised she had been following me, and I had indeed been speaking my thoughts, with her listening intently.

"Of course, you don't deserve to lead the Dark Daughters and sons, they are my friends, my true friends, and they won't turn there back on me." I suddenly replied still feeling the sting of shock from the fact she had been following.

"Ha! Sure _I_ have true friends I wouldn't call those people your true friends, but I didn't follow you to talk about that."-uh oh-" I came to find out what your visions are about, we deserve to know Aphrodite, it's not right, something serious is going to go wrong, and as soon as you get over your crappy selfish ways, the sooner we can come to prevent this from happening." She finished with an impatient breath; I only had one question to ask her,

"Ok, I'll tell you, but I need to ask, I know that you have seen something really abnormal on the school grounds, so I need to know what that was?"

Hesitation crossed her face, until she briefly closed her vibrant eyes and said, "What I saw, was Elliott's and Elizabeth's ghosts, but they weren't ghosts, they were... Well I don't know _what_ they were, they just weren't normal and they freaked me and Nala out!"

I felt confusion narrow my eyebrows as I wondered who she meant by Nala, then I realised it was the ever tired cat hanging around her legs, she realised my concentration was on her cat, so she finished with a slow and curious "Why?"

"Well, it has something to do with them, Neferet is putting something into the liquid that puts you gradually to sleep when you don't make the Change, I don't exactly know what it is, but I know it's bad, it makes them, like vampyres, only they haven't made the Change, there more like fighting machines craving the blood of innocent victims, they need the blood after losing so much, you were in Elliott's lesson when it happened, right?"

"Right." She simply said as she still curiously waited for me to finish what I was saying,

"Well, all I know is that Neferet is hoping to use the victims, to stop people rejecting the Change, it puts the people under a lot of pain and stress, that's why it's bad, in some way they are still alive, but half-dead, but the first case, was before you got here, and Neferet tried it on a human, I had a vision of her capturing and testing it on a human, but the body decomposed too quickly, whereas the dying vampyres die more slowly and can be used for "medical research" to stop rejection of the Change, also we think that Neferet is poisoning us somehow to make us reject the Change, "

After a long pause where Zoey appeared deep in thought, she suddenly rushed, "Why would she want to do that, I mean if she wants to keep us healthy, and stop us rejecting the Change, she would want to keep all of us alive, well the ones that don't reject the Change,"

"That's the thing," I said, "We don't know why she's killing us, if were given this stuff after we start dying, we only last two more weeks, but we think these new creatures are becoming super strong and fast and something stronger than humans or vampyres, we think she's hoping that once given this stuff, some of us will survive as super-creatures,"

She looked taken aback, "So what would these be creatures be used for?"

It was an odd question to come out of her mouth after just having found this out, however I answered it anyway, "War."

The answer shocked her but what came next shocked me, I was expecting her to ask what kind of war instead she said, "I think we should form an agreement,"

It was an attempt to take control of the conversation, and she was hopeful, trying to get information, independently, "Fine," I said,

"Fine. I will keep an eye on Neferet, and find out more information, and you will report to me with your visions, and I'll tell you what I find out from Neferet, deal?"

"Deal." I said.

But the dear sweet _special _Zoey Redbird just made the wrong decision.

She just gave me the opportunity to overthrow her position.

You see all that stuff about Neferet was bullshit. The fact was is I had no idea why these dead kids were turning up, some of them the useless refrigerators, the only truth in all that was, that I'd seen them all in my visions, they scared the hell out of me too, also that it is only the beginning, something odd is going on and my visions aren't telling me enough, with the help of my arch enemy I can find out more and overthrow her position as leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons.

But this was only the beginning.


End file.
